Frozen in monster times
by Troy Mala
Summary: The Doctor and Elsa are stuck in the world of Pokémon with no help but a kid named Kimi(OC) who seems weird in comparison. To get back, they must find the TARDIS. Maybe the legendary monster of time will help? Or will the return of an evil organisation and two new companions convince them to stay and help? Find out. PS:Don't be put off by the first few, it gets better, promise!
1. What? Where?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Frozen or Doctor Who. If I did, Ash would still have a Bulbasaur, Let it go would be way longer (just to annoy Kayne.) and the 11th Doctor would've had 10 seasons to himself (5 with the Ponds and 5 with Clara.)

Chapter 1: What? Where?

Elsa was shivering. Not from cold, but excitement. It had been a few months since she had accidently put Arendelle into eternal winter, and she had spent the whole time making up with Arendelle and doing queenly stuff. She hadn't had any time to visit her ice palace, the one place she had been free and happy. She kept strolling up the hill, and came to the rock wall. Elsa took a left, coming to the ice bridge, which was still broken from the ice monster she had created. She went upwards, occasionally fixing some cracks in the steps. Finally she arrived at the castle. Elsa found the castle immaculate, apart from a crack in the wall. Elsa went to put a fresh layer of ice on the crack, but when she touched it, it pulled her in, sealing itself behind her. She tried to use her powers, but they seem to have failed her. She could only hope for the best and brace herself for the worst. Spinning in a colourful void, Elsa blacked out.

Meanwhile, the Doctor, in his brown-green tweed jacket and red bowtie, had just tried to fix the TARDIS' chameleon circuit, but to no avail. The police box would just have to stay._ I like police boxes anyway._ He thought. _Police boxes are cool._ Just then the Doctors' stomach grumbled. "Fish fingers and custard are cool as well. To the kitchen!" The Doctor was heading out the door when the TARDIS console beeped. "Hm? A wormhole to another dimension? That's a one in a lifetime opportunity! Let's go!" Exclaimed the Doctor, forgetting his hunger. "Now where where WHERE is my sonic?" The Doctor mumbled furiously. A pop sounded and a sonic screwdriver appeared in a black holster-thing on the TARDIS console. "Ahhh. There it is. And here's my fez, Geronimo…." The Doctor stepped out of the double doors and into…. An ordinary room.

Kimi was super excited to start his journey in Sinnoh. He strolled outside, Turtwig hat pulled over his ears and yellow jacket wrapped around himself. Even though it was summer, the air had suddenly turned cold. When Kimi saw his best friend Lucas, he could tell that Lucas was super excited as well. Lucas was running all over the place, testing some new running shoes his mom had given him for his birthday. Kimi approached Lucas. "Dude, calm the farm." Kimi said in his Kiwi accent. "Sorry, but I like cold summers." Reasoned Lucas in his heavy Sinnohian accent. "Yeah, whatever, let's go get our starters." Replied Kimi, not really listening. The walk to Sandgem town from Twinleaf was not very far. Upon arriving they immediately saw the professor's lab, next to the Berlitz estate. "Do you think that d-d-d-d-Dawn will be getting her starter?" Stammered Lucas. "Dude, stop being a wuss, she's just a girl." "Easy for you to say, you basically swore not to have a girlfriend." Kimi blushed. "Basically. I didn't actually swear to Arceus or anything." Kimi paused. "So knock it off, will you?" "Fine, but what if she is in there? Do I look good?" "Just chill, bro. If you're too shy, I'll handle it." The conversation ended there, as they had arrived at the double doors to the lab. Kimi jumped up and waved at the sensors. The automatic doors open and Kimi and Lucas enter the lab.

The Doctor was investigating the completely normal room when he heard the travelling sound of the TARDIS. He turned around to see the TARDIS dematerialising before him. "No no NO!" he made a grab for the TARDIS but it was gone. "Come back, old girl!" There was a whirring sound coming from a crack in the fourth wall (BEN reference). There was a white flash and a girl came out of the crack. She was wearing an Icy-blue dress, she had platinum-blonde hair down in a braid over her shoulder. "Who are you and how did you get here?" Questioned the Doctor, giving his suspicious look. Elsa, being a queen, decided to answer "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I came here through a crack in a wall. And you are?" "The Doctor. A crack in a wall? Hmm…" "Doctor Who?" The Doctor just twirled his bow tie and smiled. "Now the real question is where are we?" said the Doctor. There was a sort of buzz-growl sound and the two strangers whited out.

**A/N. So that was chapter one! I hope everyone enjoyed this crossover fic and it's school holidays so expect updates soon! Well, please review, favourite and follow. I love to hear what people think about my writing! P.S. Notice how I said 'Whited out' I wonder where those two are…**


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2**

**Hopefully this isn't too late is it? Well heres chapter two…**

**Disclaimer****:I don't own Pokemon, frozen or Doctor who. If I did, Ash would have the mega ring as of ep 2, 'Fixer upper' wouldn't be so confusing and the twelfth Doctor wouldn't be so, *ugh*, old.**

**_Chapter Two: Introductions_**

Upon entering the lab Kimi and Lucas saw Dawn speaking to her father while holding a Piplup in her hands. Lucas flushed a red the color of his beret."Oh, hello! Kimi, Lucas!"she said, noticing the two boys. "Sup" replied Kimi, giving a Blue Oak salute (check the art for Blue on Bulbapedia). "H-h-hi." Said Lucas. "Oooh gimme Turtwig!" Squielled Kimi like a girl at the shopping mall. "Here ya go!" said a younger version of Rowan. "And you Lucas?" Lucas was like a traffic light on red staring at Dawn. "Huh? Uhhhh… Chimchar" "Here. You two, have these." Said Rowan jr, giving them Pokeballs and PokeDexes. "Have a nice journey!" He called as the 11 and 10 year olds left. "I'm nicknaming my Turtwig KiwiTurtle!" said Kimi as they exited.

"Hello young trainers and welcome to the world of Pokemon!" _Pokemon? What is that?_ The Doctor and Elsa thought simultaneously. The Doctor then thought. _Young? I'm over 900 years old._ As if hearing, Rowan said "Pokemon are strange creatures with amazing powers. I am Rowan, but people affectionately refer to me as the Pokemon proffesor. Please, tell me a bit about yourself. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?" The Doctor selected boy. "Now tell me your name." "Doctor" he said expecting the usual Doctor who? "Doctor? Is that your name?" "Yes" Doctor said half-heartedly. "Now, I believe this is your friend." A picture of Elsa appeared. "What is her name?" "Elsa" replied Doctor. Elsa was doing the same vice-versa. "Now, I will give you each six Pokeballs and a town map. Now I will transport you to my lab. Your own tale full of adventure, mystery and friendship is about to unfold. Go!" The two then whited out.

Kimi and Lucas had had just left the lab when two bodies, one male and one female, appeared in front of them. "Wow. Im outta here. Smell ya later!" Lucas ran off, leaving Kimi with two bodies to take care of. Kimi released KiwiTurtle from her ball and said "Well, KiwiTurtle, what shall we do?" "Turt!" replied KiwiTurtle, pointing. There was a patch of tall grass about a metre away. Kimi smiled.

When Elsa came to, she immediately saw a concerned Doctor (the Doctor, not a medic.) peering at her. "Doctor… where are we?" she said confused. Doctor walked over to a window. "Sandgem town, something called a Pokecenter." He replied. "No what planet." "An alternate earth." "…..." "Someplace called the Sinnoh region" "Did you ask about Arendelle?" "Yes. The kid said that he had never heard of such a place" "What kid?" asked Elsa. Doctor pointed out the window and Elsa came over to see. He had brownish-black hair that was all messy. He was wearing a yellow jacket and had walnut-coloured eyes. A Pokemon was beside him and it looked like they were fighting a brown Pokemon that looked like a beaver. One of old pabbies' prophecies came to mind. _Two adults and a kid. Three people and three teams of monsters. D- E- and K-. Brought together through a rift in space and time, three must defeat what the-. _That's all she could remember. "What is his name?" she questioned. "Kimi."

**A/N. Dun dun dun… what does the prophecy mean? Guess. Only I know. Read the summary and you might put two and two together. The rest of the prophecy is a HUGE giveaway, trust me. Until the next update, please Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**-The Kiwi**


	3. New world, new adventures!

**Here's chapter 3. Btw, I have to write this down, and then write it on the computer and THEN I can post it on fanfic. When the school year ends (24 weeks or so) I might be able to update frequently. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer_****: I don't own Pokémon, Frozen or Doctor who. If I did… well I just don't, okay?*sob* **

**Chapter 3: New world, new adventures!**

"What is his name?" asked Elsa. "Kimi." Replied Doctor. Elsa looked back at Kimi. The brown Pokémon was lying on the ground with swirls in its eyes and Kimi and his Pokémon high fived each other. "Great job, Kiwiturtle!" He congratulated his partner. "Turt!" Then a blue aura surrounded the Pokémon. An up sign appeared and green energy flew around the place.

"You learnt absorb! Way to go!" Kimi turned and took Kiwiturtle back into the Pokécenter. He put the Pokémon on the counter and walked over to the table where the two adults were sitting and smirked "Took you long enough" He said, still smirking as he sat down and pulled a rice ball out of his backpack. Elsa looked bewildered. "Do not speak like that to a queen." She retorted, somehow calm. Kimi's expression turned from amused to questioning. "What in the name of Arceus is a queen?" he asked. Elsa stood her ground. "A queen is the ruler of a nation. In my case, Arendelle." Kimi then fired a ton of questions. "What IS this Arendelle place? Nation? Like a region? Ruler? Like the gym leaders or the frontier brains or the champion?" Elsa held her head like a Psyduck. Excuse me." She said, walking towards a door marked 'rooms'. Kimi yawned. "Tomorrow we will head towards Jubilife city." He said. "Excuse me. We?" replied Doctor. "Yes. We. You and your friend have LOTS to learn. And so do I." with that, Kimi left the front of the centre.

Doctor watched Kimi leave and looked around. He saw a man standing around and went to talk to him. "Hello!" He called cheerfully. "Hi there, young trainer. If you want a Pokémon, I will give you one for 500 Pokéyen." Doctor had no money so he went over to a blue PC and hacked it with his sonic screwdriver, getting 500 Pokéyen in a Pokéball envelope. "Here you go." He said, giving the man money. "And here YOU go. But remember no refunds." Doctor pressed the button on the side and the ball opened up, releasing a fish. Doctor looked between the tiny ball and the big fish. _Its time lord science!_ He thought. "Love it." He said, kissing the ball. "Karp!" said the fish.

Dream: Elsa

Elsa dreamt that she was travelling with Doctor and Kimi and two other fox-things. They made camp and sung around a campfire. When it was Elsa's turn, she sung the only song she knew: Let it go. When she was done, she realised that the whole camp was covered in a thin sheen of snow and Kimi and Doctor were staring like someone had died. Elsa ran into her tent and sealed the doorway with a thick wall of ice. "Elsa! Kiwiturtle, razor leaf!" The leaves shattered against the ice. "Eevee, tackle!" commanded Doctor. Eevee, instead, stole Doctor's bow tie. The other Eevee, however, obeyed but got hit by a shard of ice. "Stay away!" shouted Elsa. The Eevees started trembling and glowing white. "Eevee…" Doctor ran towards his partner but was stopped by Kimi. "STOP. It's evolution." He said. The light intensified and Elsa woke up.

Kimi felt like he was being watched. He got up and crept towards the door, holding a Pokéball in his hand. He opened the door and a shadow raced down the hall. "Eevee, the evolution Pokémon." Said the Pokédex. _An Eevee. _Kimi thought. _I have to catch it._

**A/N. I hope that was a good cliffhanger to keep you guys waiting for the next instalment. I'd like to thank Eleguata and Chelly214 for favouriting this story. Please Review, Favourite and Follow! Until next time, Bulbasaur, sleep powder.**


	4. Get the 'mons

**Readers woke up! 'Ello! Sorry about the late update. This chapter will be slightly longer than the last. Moving on, I would like to thank Emilynx for the positive feedback and help towards this story. And following. Here is the next chapter of my first crossover fic. I hope you are all enjoying! **

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Pokémon, Frozen or Doctor Who. If I did, I would not be writing stupid disclaimers or posting this on ****Fan****Fiction, because I would not be a fan, I would be an ****owner****. **

**Chapter 4: Get the 'mons**

_An Eevee._ Kimi thought. _I have to catch it! _

Kimi raced off after the Eevee, holding an empty Pokéball in his hand. He threw the ball and missed, the ball shattering against the wall.

Kimi groaned at his failed attempt and watched the Eevee get away.

Doctor saw all the commotion as the fox-thing burst through the door. Doctor went over to see what was going on, but tripped over his Karp and fell forward.

A red and white sphere bounced out of his jacket pocket, hitting the fleeing fox-thing. The ball rocked once, twice, three times and made a clicking sound.

Doctor went over to the Pokéball and picked it up. The ball trembled a bit, as if the fox-thing wanted out. Doctor pressed the button on the side and out came Eevee.

At that moment Kimi ran into the room. "Has anyone seen an Eevee?" he asked, looking aroud.

Doctor raised his hand and said "If you mean the brown fox, I caught it."

Kimi's face took on multiple forms, including: 'O' shaped mouth, shocked, surprised and then envious. Kimi then stared at something behind Doctor.

"Uhhhhhh… Doctor? What is that behind you?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh that's just Karp. Right, Karp?" Doctor replied, looking over his shoulder.

"Karp!" said the GOLD Magikarp.

"Yeah, but it's gold, dude. That's super rare!" Kimi practically yelled at him.

Doctor looked doubtful. "Are you sure? He seems quite normal to me. Plus, I got him from that guy," he said, pointing out the guy. "Surely he wouldn't sell a rare monster?"

"You gave him 500 Pokéyen, didn't you?" Kimi said, more a statement than a question.

"Yes, so?" replied Doctor. Kimi facepalmed.

"That's the Magikarp salesman. He doesn't know anthing 'cause he's an NPC. Non. Playable. Character." With that, Kimi left the room, giving a salute of some sort.

"G'night" he called, before going towards the rooms.

Doctor looked at his two Pokémon, realising he had some really rare monsters. _I don't know WHAT I would've done without him. _He thought

Elsa woke up and gasped. It had only been a dream.

She looked around the room and saw a brown thing wandering around. The lack of light made it hard to see any detail though.

_It must be a Pokémon. _She thought. _Where are those Pokéballs that Rowan guy was talking about?_

Elsa then realised there was a little pouch on her dress with some red and white spheres and a blue and yellow oblong.

She tried throwing one of the little spheres and was surprised when the Pokémon let itself be hit by the ball. She picked up the ball and held it in her hand. _How could something so big fit in something so small? _Then she put it back in her pouch and exited the room.

When she reached the table Doctor and Kimi were having a conversation but stopped abruptly when Elsa sat down. Kimi leant back in his chair, the chair somehow balancing perfectly on the back legs.

"So, have you done anything unexpected?" asked Kimi, half joking.

"Yes, actually" replied Elsa matter-of-factly. She reached for her pouch and pulled out one of the Pokéballs but had no idea how to open it.

"Press the button." Said Kimi.

"What is a button, may I ask?" replied Elsa. Kimi facepalmed and Doctor pointed out a little circle on the middle of the ball.

"Press that" He indicated, and Elsa pressed the circle. The brown thing popped out, except this time she could see the creature properly.

All three gasped._ It's the Eevee from my dream. _Elsa thought.

"There were _two_?" said Kimi and Doctor simultaneously.

Kimi groaned for the tenth time that day.

"Why can't I catch something rare." He complained "All I have are a Turtwig, a Starly and a Shinx. Not what you could call rare."

Elsa and Doctor were getting fed up with this.

"Kimi, just so you know, where we come from, any monster would be rare. What you should be talking about is how this 'battle' stuff works." Elsa glared at him. She wanted to fit in with everyone else, she didn't want to be exiled again.

Doctor pointed, ending the argument as Kimi was about to reply.

"I believe that is oreburgh gate?" he asked, consulting his town map for correction.

Kimi's eyes lit up and he raced in that direction.

"Race ya!" he exclaimed while running.

Doctor went after him, quickly catching up, while Elsa lagged behind, lifting her dress a little to run quicker.

Doctor and Kimi obviously ran a lot. Elsa, however, was usually behind a desk filling out papers, so was not as fast.

"C'mon, newbies. I'll show you how to battle."

**A/N. I'm cutting this chapter short. Oookay so thanks for reading and all that and follow, favourite, review do all that stuff and sorry for the delay and all that. Bye. Ring goes the school bell.**


	5. Gym Battle! (Nearly)

**Chapter 5: Gym battle!**

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own Pokémon, Frozen or Doctor who. However, I DO own my OC, Kimi.**

Doctor stood in a chalk-drawn circle with a Hiker.

"Come on out, Karp!" called Doctor, throwing his pokeball like kimi had shown him.

"Geodude!" said the hiker, dropping his own pokeball on the ground.

Doctor thought back to his training with Kimi.

-Flashback-

_"Your Magikarp can't attack at this stage." He had said. "Until then, use Eevee."_

-Flashback Ends-

"Eevee, come in for Karp!" Karp came in and Eevee came out in multiple flashes of light.

*Geodude used rock throw* Doctor saw on his borrowed Pokétch.

Eevee easily evaded the attack.

"Eevee, use tackle!" Eevee ran at the Geodude and slammed into it, inflicting damage.

*Geodude used mud sport* Geodude bounced in a puddle, sending bits of mud everywhere.

*Electricitys' power was weakened*

"Okay… Eevee, use sand attack." Eevee kicked up sand, making it impossible to see.

*Geodude used Tackle* Geodude attempted to bash into Eevee but missed because it was hard to see.

"Eevee, Tackle!" Eevee once again crashed into Geodude, sending the Pokémon sprawling on the ground.

The Hiker returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball and gave Doctor 50 Pokéyen as prize money.

Doctor walked back to his friends, ehem, Elsa and Kimi, as Eevee jumped on his shoulder and a familiar up sign appeared, signalling a level up.

Kimi was clapping distractedly, but Elsa looked bit surprised.

"Is your Eevee okay?" She asked, surprised. "How could people allow poor animals to fight like that?"

Kimi spat a blade of grass out of his mouth and stood up, brushing himself down and readjusting his hat.

"As you have just seen, they are not poor or defenceless. Eevee took that Geodude down like it was a normal rock! Also, they love to fight, it's in their blood. And it helps them grow as well. Which reminds me…" Kimi said, quickly pulling out his Pokédex and punching in a couple of buttons.

"Well, Doctor, congrats. You have a level 6 Magikarp and a level 7 Eevee. How about I send the files to your Pokétch. Yes, your. I've decided to give you the Pokétch." He said, eyes barely leaving the screen. "You need it more. I'll send Elsa's files too… Ooookay done. How about we keep walking? I'm ecstatic to get my first badge."

"A badge? Why would you need a badge?" asked Elsa, thinking that in this modern world where machines did a lot of the work for you, who would need a badge? For show? Elsa looked at Kimi's scruffy clothes and messy hair and doubted it.

"How do I put this… Badges can improve certain parts of your Pokémon, like speed, attack, and even obedience. Certain badges activate certain HMs, Hidden Moves, your Pokémon can use. And, finally, you need 8 badges to compete in the Pokémon league." Kimi replied, pausing to catch his breath.

Elsa was about to ask what the Pokémon league was but thought better of it.

So finally, after many battles that I won't describe, our heroes reach the end of the small cave that forms Oreburgh gate.

This time it was Elsa grumbling, because she was losing most of her battles. But not too much.

_She likes to keep her dignity._ Kimi thought._ Must be something to do with being a queen._

Doctor was talking to her a bit to lift her spirit and Kimi came over to listen in.

"Maybe if you didn't worry too much about the opposition getting hurt, you would win most of your battles. Like Kimi said, it's in their blood, they don't mind as long as they get to a Pokécenter." Doctor said, and Elsa seemed to enlighten a bit.

"You know, I could teach you double battles!" Kimi piped up, making his presence known. "It's when two people battle together." He explained.

"Maybe some other time." Elsa replied. "How about we move on? I am sure you want to fight that gym battle as soon as possible, right?"

"Right, okay, let's go!" Kimi ran off, leaving Doctor and Elsa behind.

Elsa and Doctor watched from the sidelines as Kimi readied himself for battle, double checking his bag and taking up the battle stance on the challenger side of the rocky field.

"I challenge the leader of this gym!" Kimi shouted.

"Very well" said a voice that Elsa instantly recognized.

Someone stepped out of the shadows and Elsa gasped.

_It couldn't be him._ Elsa thought. _That's just not possible._

**A/N. Dun, Dun Duuuuuuun! What does that mean? It means someone from Arendelle has come to Sinnoh too! But who? Guess in your review. Also, Review! This story has over 200 views, but only two reviews. What?**

**As always, Review, Favourite and Follow! See ya! (3,912 words… wait… now it's 3,918.)**

**-The Kiwi**


	6. Gyms and Deja-vu

**Chapter 6: Battles, Gyms and Deja-vu **

**Here we go again now guys!**

**Sorry for taking so long to upload this but I have been busy with my YouTube channel (Check it out, GlowstoneKiwi.) and it was the school holidays and I got really lazy so yeaaaah.**

**Also, series 8 of Doctor Who is done and dusted and hopefully we have series 9 coming up soon.**

_**Disclaimer:**_**I DO own Pokémon, Frozen and Doctor Who… In a parallel dimension. Timey-Wimey stuff.**

-**Flashback: Elsa**- "Before I go, young queen, know this. You will soon go on a journey and gain knowledge and friends. But don't hide your powers or some may grow suspicious." Grand Pabbie handed Elsa a scroll.

"Keep this close by, it may be useful sometime. Good luck, your majesty." Grand Pabbie faded, and was gone.

**-Flashback: Kimi-**

"You must not reveal your power while you are on this journey of yours." A boy with a messy attire knelt in front of an altar, on which stood a horse-like Pokémon with multiple rings around its waist. "You are our secret weapon, if all else fails, you are the chosen one. It is crucial for us to remain secretive, understand?" The boy paused, contemplating the words his master had said. "Yes, lord Arceus. I understand." -**Flashback: The Doctor - **"Doctor…" the Dalek called out in a shrill metallic voice as it slowly burnt to death."We have gained powerful allies" the Doctor looked up from the control pad.  
>"Are you sure this is the right time? I am busy right now, you know." The Doctor turned back to the control pad and continued to flick switches and press buttons. "Next time we meet, you shall not win." The Doctor continued to work.<br>"Allies? Possibly. Next time? In the state this ship is in? Uhhh… no." The Doctor pulled down a final lever and red alarms started flashing. The Doctor dashed into the TARDIS and disappeared as the last of the Dalek ships blew up. -End-

Elsa faltered. She knew it couldn't be possible, but it was her only hope.  
>"Kristoff?" Elsa said, quite unbelieving.<br>The gym leader looked away from his challenger.  
>"Kristoff… you mean you know my twin brother?" he answered, unsure.<br>Elsa looked quite a bit surprised. She would never know how to get out of here, would she? Maybe if her sister was here…she could have started a new life, with a bit more spice. In a world full of adventure with Doctor and Kimi! Elsa bit her lip. She decided to continue.  
>"Kristoff… has a twin?" Elsa now seemed curious.<br>"Yes. We were separated at childbirth. My name is Erak."  
>"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle. My sister was a good friend of your twin."<br>Kimi and Doctor looked up. Elsa hadn't mentioned she had a sister. Kimi quickly lost interest and Doctor decided it was a subject for later. Elsa and Erak continued talking as Kimi decided he wouldn't wait any longer.  
>"Excuse me, can we have that battle now?" Kimi says, suddenly appearing and startling Erak and Elsa, who were chatting still.<br>"Ehem, err, yes. Of course" said Erak, trying to sound Gym Leader-y  
>"Then Let's go Turtwig!" KiwiTurtle popped out in a flash of white light.<br>"Geodude! Go!  
>Battle Time! (Anime Style)<br>"Absorb and Tackle" Exclaimed Kimi, leaping away from his Pokemon as it charged, glowing with green energy that was absorbing HP from Geodude.  
>"Counter with Rock Throw!" The sharp rocks stopped the Turtwig in it's tracks, but did little to no damage, being weak to grass.<br>"Tackle, Geodude!" Geodude rushed at Turtwig, who withdrew into it's shell, making the move less effective.  
>"Spin, KiwiTurtle, spin!" Exclaimed Kimi, as his Pokemon began to spin in it's shell.<br>Just as Erak was going to say his next command, the spinning shell rushed towards Geodude and caught it by surprise, knocking it out.  
>"Hmm, my next pokemon is Cranidos!" The grey and blue pokemon with a crown of spikes appeared in a flash, but before Erak could do anything, KiwiTurtle had already charged up absorb and unleashed it on the rock type, causing a Super Effective hit and almost fainting the Cranidos.<br>"Cranidos, double team!" the Pokemon hopped around as duplicates of itself appeared, surrounding the Grass type. Kimi's confidence began to waver, he'd been dreading something like this. There must be a way to get past it, he just had to figure it out.  
>"Well then," said Erak, smiling "I guess I'll go for a Zen Hea-"<br>"Growl! NOW!" Kimi yelled, and his Pokemon let out a low, menacing growl. All the Cranidos tensed, and one stepped back.  
>"There! Tackle!" Kimi exclaimed, as his Turtwig slammed into Cranidos, knocking it out, and finishing the battle.<p>

Kimi walked out of the gym, Coal badge safely pinned to his jacket, as he, Doctor and Elsa made their way to the Oreburgh PokeCenter. After healing up, the team made their way outside and Kimi checked his watch.  
>"4 o'clock, might as well continue. We might make it to the forest before dark.<p>

As it turned out, Kimi didn't judge correctly and they were three quarters of the way there when it began to get dark.  
>"Oh well," Kimi sighed, "I guess we will have to make camp. Come, I know a clearing just over there.<br>The trio walked down a small path and came to a clearing in the trees. Elsa faltered, and her heart began beating rapidly. It was the clearing from her dream.

**A/N: Yay finished chapter 6! Thank you to like three people for the support! (No, really. Thanks guys) So that gave you a small cliffhanger to think about, and also- how much of you expected Kristoff to have a twin? Not many I bet ;) So anyways, thank you for reading and I am TREMENDOUSLY sorry for the wait. I guess I have no excuse except that I was being lazy :\ but I hope you enjoyed and REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! Tata :D  
>(This document was made in Google Docs. Thanks, Google!)<strong>

**-The Kiwi**


	7. Who wants a song?

**Frozen In Monster Times; Chapter 7: Who wants a song?**

**Hiya! It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope nobody missed me! So in recent development, Elsa is feeling nauseous because she realizes that in some way or another she WILL reveal her powers. My mouth is zipped. Read on to find out!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, Frozen or Doctor Who. I do not live in a mansion, surrounded by wads of money and stuff. If I did, then I would DEFINITELY own the companies that own these. No offense, Disney, Nintendo and BBC._**

"Comfortable, or no?" Kimi said as he brushed away a few twigs from the floor and set down a small package. He then proceeded to press a small button on the top and stood back as many mechanisms worked inside.  
>The package suddenly opened up and expanded, and mechanically four poles sprang out and set themselves down on the floor, followed by four more, which set themselves in strategic positions for the outside. Followed by a canvas and finally, a large pole in the middle. Elsa stood to one side with her mouth agape in amazement. Doctor stood to her left, looking thoughtful.<br>_"This seems a bit advanced," _he thinks _"When did this world gain this type of technology and resources?" _  
>Doctor pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out of his front pocket, and proceeded to scan the tent. The poles were made of reinforced steel-type material that the sonic didn't pick up, and the canvas was made of a simple lacquered leather and plastic mesh, lined with a special fire-proof fabric.<br>"Hmm… Impressive." Doctor stated plainly. Elsa was still pretty shell-shocked.  
>"I know, right?" Kimi responded "Latest model. Knowing my journey was imminent, my mum pre-ordered it for me." He brought his sleeping bag out and chucked it into his tent, chuckling.<p>

A few hours later, everyone was set up and were discussing dinner. The sun had just begun to drift below the horizon and they had a campfire running, courtesy of Shinx's Spark attack. Elsa had no idea how to cook, having many servants to do everything for her. Doctor could make some food, but fish fingers and custard aren't exactly a thing in this world. So that left Kimi, who was currently sprinkling some salt and some Bluk berry vinegar onto a small salad, using some leaves from Turtwig's head as herbs and spices.  
>"There ya go, guys" he said, smiling "And bring out your Pokémon too, there's plenty!"<br>After finishing his portion, Kimi sighed and looked at the stars in the sky, smiling.  
>"You know," he started "Stars always remind me of my old home." Elsa smiled.<br>"Where was that?" she asked, expecting somewhere she may have heard of.  
>"The Zealand region." Kimi replied. Elsa frowned, but Doctor realised where that was.<br>"New Zealand" he breathed. He stopped. That gave him an idea. Kimi frowned as Doctor quickly rushed about and grabbed a pencil and some paper, and begun to sketch.  
>"Did I say something?" Kimi asked. Doctor looked up, smiling.<br>"Yes you did, and boy am I glad!" Doctor held up a piece of paper. "Any way we can get to a region resembling this?" The drawing was a map of the UK, slightly bumpy around the edges.  
>"Well," Kimi replied ", there is the Frontiers, which slightly resemble that." Doctor begun getting excited. This could be their ticket home.<br>"But, they are to the left of the faraway Kalos region. And I would need a Frontier Pass, obtainable only by competing in the Pokémon League. Why are you so eager, anyway?"  
>Doctor twiddled his bowtie <strong>(AN; I don't feel he's doing that enough)**. "The H.A.D.S." he said, and taking notice of Elsa and Kimi's confused faces, continued "When the TARDIS detects a hostile force, it flies away. Usually somewhere recognisable, probably the tower of London." But their chances of going there any time soon were very slim, so they would have to stick with Kimi for a while **(A/N; How convenient for me, the author)**.

**-The TARDIS-**

She lay on the top of the Battle Tower in the Sinnoh Frontier. She had not wanted to leave the Doctor, but she knew that three treacherous beings from three different worlds could only cause trouble. As the small inter-dimensional crack closed, her programming caught up and took over. She dematerialised and reappeared, at the only place in this world she could distinctively recognise, Battle Tower. And as Elsa and the Doctor left the castle room, they never realised that underneath, in a separate room, was a lady, her hair pointed in the middle and red, a capital G on the front, a man, princely coat in tatters holding out his hand for a shake, and a yellow robot, it's eye stalk sparking, little life support shells cracked in places. And who knows what they were discussing

As the stars settled in their places, the trio hung around the campfire. Elsa knew the moment was coming, and although she trusted in Grand Pabbie completely in letting her powers free, but she didn't trust herself not to screw EVERYTHING up. She really enjoyed the Pokémon World, and didn't want to set off another eternal winter or something. She thought for a bit, and held a hand to her forehead, as if her head hurt.  
>"Sorry," she said ", it's been a long day, and I am getting pretty tired. Will you excuse me?" Elsa got up and addressed the two. Then left for her tent.<br>She contemplated what a near miss that had been. If they had discovered her secret, well, can you imagine yourself in a completely strange place, not knowing your way around or having anyone to support you? That's the feeling, and I don't think anyone would find that feeling good.

Elsa awoke to a burnt smell. She peeked out of her tent to see Doctor, Kimi and Karp co-operating to put out a fire that had caught onto the fabric edges of Doctor's tent. As the fire grew smaller and disappeared, Doctor blew a big sigh of relief, then withdrew his town map from his pocket, smiling at the upgrade that had almost cost him a tent.

**And there is where we leave the adventure! So thanks every one for reading, and wish me a happy, ten-days-ago, birthday.  
>Also, don't forget to review, follow and favourite if you haven't yet, and congratulate me on 1,081 words for this chapter!<strong>

**-The Kiwi**


	8. Every pairing has a begining!

**_DISCLAIMER: _****Elsa: Kimi does not own Frozen-  
>The Doctor: Doctor Who-<br>Lucas: Pokémon or any of their characters!  
>ME!: Precisely!<strong>

The town map looked normal, but there were heaps of new apps, like berry finder, sketch pad, and even a Dex app to view Pokémon's stats and info.  
>"Incredible! How did you do it!?" Kimi exclaimed.<br>Doctor shrugged "It wasn't that hard, oh, and here's your Pokétch." Doctor handed over the empty shell to Kimi. He looked a bit sad as he saw the red watch limp and lifeless in his palm. Then he laughed.  
>"I guess that's what happens when you hand technology over to a genius!" he bagged the watch and turned to see a sleepy looking queen. He covered his mouth to supress a laugh.<br>"Elsa… your hair! Pfff….Hahahaha! It looks hilarious!" Kimi cracked up at the sight of her hair, which looked like an angry Combee. Elsa glanced up and quickly combed her hair back with her crown, blushing. In her mind, she was still trying to comprehend the technology, even though with the more time she spends in Sinnoh, she gets used to technology, she still feels left out. Suddenly Kimi shouts, interrupting her train of thought.  
>"Hurry up Elsa! We'll leave you behind!" Elsa felt for the lever to collapse the tent, and quickly rolled it up and swung the strap over her shoulder. She then quickly started after the boys.<p>

"Here are your Pokémon, all healed! We hope to see you again!"  
><em>Wait, <em>Doctor thinks _she HOPES to see us in the hospital again?_ Our heroes now find themselves in Floaroma town, on the way to Eterna city. This is the beautiful town which is home to flowers, wildlife and-  
>"HOOONEY!" Kimi took in the delicious smell of fresh honey. "Come on, let's go to that store! They'll have rice balls and honey!" Kimi speeds off in the direction of the store.<br>Elsa and Doctor look at each other, and burst out laughing.  
>"Seriously," states Doctor "You need a change of clothes!"<br>"As you!" retorts Elsa, laughing.  
>The two chase after Kimi in the direction of the store.<p>

That night, all three are gathered around the table at the local restaurant, 'Sweet Savour', waiting for their meal.  
>"And I found all these cool bow ties, like this spotted one, but these Japanese don't seem to know the meaning of tweed, so I got this cool jacket instead" Doctor holds up a crimson leather-looking jacket, with a little golden chain hanging out of the pocket.<br>"Cool, and did you both get those essentials I told you about?" Kimi asks. Doctor and Elsa nod. Elsa had considered it, and had bought a small maroon handbag, and her first party Pokémon, Eevee, had a Pokéball on a hook on the side of the bag. It was conveniently big enough to hold the town map, and also some Pokéballs and Potions. Doctor had opted for the classic magnetic belt, and the practical (but expensive) expandable pocket to store items and his upgraded town map.  
>"Cool," Kimi says ", now we got naught worries!" at that moment, the waiter arrives with three dishes. Kimi breathes in the delicious scent of pasta with a side of rice in honey, Doctor is jumping around like a little kid, because, fortunately, they served fish fingers and custard sachets. However, Elsa, like the sophisticated person she is, tucks a napkin into her lap and quietly anticipates her steak dish.<p>

Unfortunately for you creepy people who actually LIKE watching fictional characters eat, TIMESKIP!

"Okay guys," Kimi says "We plan to make it to the rest centre outside Eterna forest before nightfall. Oh, and you two, have this" Elsa and Doctor look at a paper Kimi handed them labelled "Double battle rules" they both read aloud.  
>"A double battle is a battle where four Pokémon, two per team, face off in battle." Kimi states as they read the paper. "You guys can read that while I take care of some battles"<br>Immediately a trainer pops up and challenges Kimi. Kimi sends out his Starly against a Budew. Starly uses a super-effective peck, but the Budew holds on and uses Leech seed, but on the next turn she is wiped out and replaced with Oddish. The leech seed saps some of Starly's HP, but Starly One-Hit-KOs it with a critical hit peck. The trainers recall their Pokemon, and Kimi earns 500 PokeYen for winning.  
>Kimi picks an oran berry from a nearby tree, and gives it to starly, as a reward for winning the battle.<br>"Great job, starly! I'll make a team member of you yet!" he laughed.

Meanwhile, Doctor and Elsa are walking shoulder-to-shoulder, reading a guide to doubles, when two girls approach them.  
>"We challenge you-" said the one on the left<br>"-to a double battle!" finished the one on the right.  
>Elsa and Doctor looked at each other, and Doctor grinned.<br>"You're on!" he said, grabbing a Pokeball.

"Go Turtwig, Vine Whip!" Kimi instructed and Turtwig lashed at the opposing Machop with a set of vines.  
>*Machop fainted* said the Pokedex.<br>Kimi punched the air.  
>"Yes! We win!" Kimi said, Turtwig smiled, jumping up onto Kimi's shoulder.<br>Kimi looked around and spotted Doctor and Elsa, fighting together in a double battle against two twins. Both Eevees were fighting, Doctor's attacking with tackle, and Elsa's lowering stats with sand attack and growl.  
>Kimi smiled as they beat the twins. <em>They're getting better, <em>Kimi thought, _Someday they'll be as good as me.  
><em>He was interrupted by an 'Ahem'. Kimi turned around and saw the hiker, holding out his prize money. Kimi took it and walked over to his companions, congratulating them.  
>"Nice job, you guys work well as a team" Elsa and Doctor smiled at the praise "Well I took care pretty much every one in-between us and the rest center, Come on!" Kimi put on a grin and marched onwards, as the journey continues!<p>

A/N: Hey guys, author here! How did you like that chapter? Next chapter, Eterna forest/city, mega stones and…EVOLUTION!  
>Not sure what else to say, so FavFollow if you already haven't and REVIEW! Goodbae!

**-The Kiwi :D**


End file.
